villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red (Us)
Red, originally Adelaide Thomas, is the main antagonist of the 2019 psychological horror film Us. She is initially presumed to be a Tethered, a doppelganger of protagonist Adelaide Thomas Wilson, created by the United States government. However, in a tragic twist, it is later revealed that she is the original Adelaide, whose life was usurped by the actual Red when she replaced her. She was portrayed by in her first villainous role. Biography In 1986, the Thomas family travel to Santa Cruz, California to take part in a festival at the beach. During their stay at the local carnival there, Adelaide wanders away from her father and discovers a funhouse. Going inside, Adelaide is trapped in a room of mirrors at the funhouse called "Vision Quest" (later renamed "Merlin's Forest" 3 decades later) when a storm knocks the lights off. While going through the mirror room, she finds a doppelganger of herself and without warning, the doppelganger attacks her, strangles her (along with possibly damaging her windpipe) to unconsciousness, and chains her to one of the many beds belonging to the Tethered while she escaped to the surface world. Adelaide is forced to live a terrible existence within the Tethered society, being made to eat raw rabbits, and performing crude mannerisms to a similar vein of her doppelganger. When her doppelganger met and fell in love with a good man, Red in turn was made to partner with the unloving Abraham. While her doppelganger gave birth to children, Adelaide in turn gave birth to the sadistic Umbrae and the pyromaniac Pluto. Eventually, the Tethered realized that she was different from them as she had her own mind and her ability to speak. From there, she was made the de facto leader of the Tethered, and Adelaide would spend the last thirty odd years formulating her revenge against her doppelganger for taking her life as well as to lead the Tethered on a mission to kill off their real world counterparts (which she later called "The Untethering"). The attack happens on the night the Wilson family return home from the beach. Adelaide, now going by the name Red, tasks her Tethered family with dividing up the family while she gets to toy around with the Tethered Adelaide. After the family manages to kill Abraham and Umbrae as well as the Tylers' doppelgangers, they try to escape Santa Cruz only to find that several other residents had been slaughtered relentlessly by the Tethered who are now forming a line in reference to the "We Are the World" campaign that Red had watched years ago prior to being switched out. After Jason succeeds at tricking his Tethered counterpart Pluto into walking into the flames of a burning car, Red kidnaps him and takes him to one of the Tethered's secret facilities. Chasing her to the facility, the Tethered Adelaide confronts Red, who explains her origins and that this has all been a direct revenge towards Adelaide for stealing her life from her. The two of them fight brutally, with Red maintaining the upper hand by anticipating all of her opponent's moves, but with Adelaide ending it by stabbing and brutally strangling Red to death. Despite her death, her plan appears to have succeeded as the Tethered are last seen being observed from afar by the government. Quotes Gallery Images Red Attacking Adelaide.png|Adelaide being attacked by Red. US.jpg|Red with the Tethered family. Red-Be-Careful.png|''"Be careful..."'' Us-red-classroom.jpg|Red in the classroom. 8F91444B-D80F-474F-90D7-F60A4D1ABB21.jpeg 923139DF-5BD5-4D98-895B-F69E152BBAF9.jpeg Red's-death.png|Red's corpse. Videos ỤS 2019 - FULL Ending Scenes ( 1080P ) Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Horror Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Twin/Clone Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Spouses Category:Vengeful Category:Psychotic Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Burglars Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Posthumous